User blog:BMHKain/Top 10 characters that ALSO deserve to be on PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS ROUND 2
Interlude (Cues The King of Fighters XIII - Diabolosis (OST Version)) When it comes to a list that has characters regarding a list, you simply just expect what you need from said list. That's where this Sequel List comes in. As a rule list, one character per franchise, it must have a reason for being in ROUND 2, and it kicks ass somehow. With that said, Hey, I'm the Blue Moon Harbinger, for BMHKin's TOP 10 Characters that should be in ROUND 2 PART DEUX! 10 (Cues Patapon 3 OST Ponbekedatta Rock) The Uberhero of Patapon 3 is surprisingly popular with fans (Unless Tomba screwed them up.), but there was a flaw with their choice... Despite being the character representing Uberhero, Taterazay is just a basic kind of said class. Aha, you say, but Taterazay is shown in almost all marketing art for Patapon 3! Remember Patapon 2, where you had a brash, and arrogant ally? Guess what, he's back at the number ten spot... (Cues Patapon 3 theme song) One of the few survivors of the Petrification process, Charibasa's flag protected this whole thing to him as well. and brought the Final generation of Patapons to end the entire war. The Chariot it rides can go forward, or backward, he would use his spears, and his staff from his evolution from imbecilic, Brash hero, to UBER badass that doesn't care about his enemies! Now I wish Patapon had soundtracks this badass beforehand... :P 9 It's official, I've gone nutty. From what I understand, there is a fan-based Moveset for her, so we're fine with how she would fight there. She would've been a better rival to Parrapa as both were developed by the same music game company, and both are animals. Finally, both made appearances in gaming in the PS2 days. As a Rhythm Game, but only recently did it make it to US shores. I'll find that Moveset later, for now... (Cues Vib Ribbon OST - 07 - Vib Ribbon Blues (opening tutorial track) [HQ audio, 1080p]) WTF, you electro spastic spaz of a bunny?! EDIT: Found it. May require a refresh... 8 (Cues Eye of Judgment PS3 Soundtrack - Biolith Castle Battle.wmv) The Eye of Judgment was a failure of a franchise. While it did have an excellent concept of TCG gameplay, it just didn't do enough. It DID though, introduce us to a stunning, and interesting array of characters beyond our wildest imagination. The main female lead of Eye of Judgment: Legends makes the cut... Don't laugh; her backstory is more serious than it seemed... Originally an elf of the Wood areas, one day she woke up with a metal arm that changed her life forever. She was ridiculed, and ultimately exiled for her actions (That, and her cursed arm, which is now Biolith based. Meanwhile, Scion believed Wormac, another Biolith based character, was not even worth being a Biolith, and Imprisoned him for what seemed to be the rest of his life- UNTIL Romili showed up, and freed Wormac, and as a result, the two were lovers, though Romili forgot EVERYTHING, but her name. It wasn't until the turning point of Legends, where Wormac wanted to protect Romili after all that has happened. Wormac ultimately sacrificed himself to save Romili, and after the events of the main game, Romili created a group of card sealers, gained many followers, and singlehandedly ended all conflict involving cards as they never worked anymore... She would use her staff (Which doubles as a flight system.), her fist, which has many applications; punches, control, and can defend, and crush foes. I would Imagine her Lv. 3 referencing her cult that made cards useless from the get go; sealing opponents into cards during the super; but not that many plated EOJ, so how do we know if it's true or not? Well, all I can say is... YOU SHOULD'VE HAD PLAYED THE DAMN GAME TO KNOW! Now it's the Vita age, and Eye of Judgment is gone. Goddammit.... 7 Never mess with Raven. What? Expecting DC Comics? Whatever... (Cues Gravity Rush OST - Gravity Raven) I was initially going to put her on the Top 10 characters that represent a franchise that already have a character, but I canned the project beforehand. Raven on the other hand has an intriguing background: Initially an enemy of Kat, Raven also has Gravity Manipulation. While the two see each other as enemies, in actuality, Raven is also one of the good guys. It only seems their separate goals to save others may have intertwined, thus the enemy ship. Raven wishes to end the incident regarding a bus in mortal danger, but she doesn't know how to stop that from getting any worse. With the Nevi only getting worse overtime, and with nobody else for guidance (Yunica pretty much said "Screw you".), Under sheer desperation, both gravity manipulators settled their differences, and ended the Nevi race. But why should Kat be considered better? Raven is hotter, doesn't need costumes to be a badass, has a kickass arsenal of moves, And at least can remember some things... Sure, Raven seems like a jerk at first, but at least she also cares for those around her, and... Talk to the hand, HATERS!... 6 Admit it, SONY had a kickass E3 this year... (Cues Journey Soundtrack (Austin Wintory) - 01. Nascence) While we don't know much about Horizon zero dawn yet, we can tell that SONY is worried about it's protagonist, Aloy. While she does talk a lot, SCEI doesn't realize that most of such acting is based on what is occurring around her; completely normal for someone like her when hunting. The World of the Old Ones is clearly us, and after Nature won the war, the only tech remaining is the mechanical "creatures", and the arsenal Aloy would use. She would use her custom bow to shoot a variety of arrows, use a tool to hold down foes, thus requiring button mashing to get free. She has other tools of the trade, but they weren't shown at this years E3. Maybe Gamescom can show more? 5 As one of PS4's best games, Bloodborne is PRIMED to have their trademark Protagonist in for a Battle Royale of a LIFETIME! (Cues Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Cleric Beast/Vicar Amelia [HQ Track 05]) Initially an ill person, The Hunter needs to collect Blood Gems to stay alive. Essentially a fusion of Ikumi Amasawa's Blood system, and how hits work in Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, beating the crap out of opponents would make Blood Gems fall out of the opponents. Also, like Ikumi, The Hunter would collect them before they dissipate. The Blood System would work like a balancing system: Too much blood, and The Hunter would be ravenous for more, thus dying after the rage fest. Too little and he will starve, and die of illness. It should be imperative that such things are to be in control; the recommended amount would be 50-60%. Also, Blood Gems have differing forms thus have differing amounts and effects... To keep things basic, The Hunter would be based on the Box Art the character is based on... Let's hope we don't get blood illnesses either, let alone like this monster hunter... 4 (Cues L'Impeto Oscuro (Young Xehanort Final Boss Theme) - Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance OST) You ALL saw this coming at some point or another... While he currently isn't a Keyblade Master (That role goes t Riku... :P), his abilities in the (So far) 2018 release of the upcoming KINGDOM HEARTS III will make any fan of Kingdom Hearts have all their remaining questions answered. He'll use his abilities throughout the entire series; Drive Forms, Triangle Moves to interact with his opponents, and even use magic throughout the series. This in turn would also add a energy system that requires reloading overtime. While he was kicking butt with the Birth by Sleep style of Gameplay, Fans would have to expect the Third MAIN game more. As for Donald, and Goofy, Sorry, Disney fans, but they just left the room just to see if Sora can handle himself, like he did with, you know, ONE-THOUSAND FRICKEN UGLY HEARTLESS!? 'BRONZE 3' (Cues Final Fantasy VII- Boss Battle Extended (Black Mages Edition)) While FINAL FANTASY VII's Protagonist didn't make the cut previously, when an actual remake for the game was FINALLY confirmed, not just for release, but for Rant fest, and Emo bashing, One of the characters of PSONE's finest was considered even more now, to the point where I want to see him in ROUND 2 as well! His Buster Sword, LIMIT BREAKS, even his Badass nature is enough to put him in ROUND 2, that, and he's a roster member of the DISSIDIA Revamp. That alone should be enough... And this is coming from someone who friggen lost to Link. DAMN YOU Shigeru Miyamoto... Now stop hating Cloud's Whiny Emo personality, save that for the following: Tsubaki Yoyoi, that oneguy from Hayao Miyazaki's Howl's Moving Castle, Lucia of Rewrite, all Shojo Drama Female Characters, well, do you get the gist now? 'SILVER 2' With Fumito Ueda back once more, I can finally put him in this list... (Cues Shadow of the Colossus - Prayer) There is only one character better than Wander, but I'll mention the name later. Basically, his arsenal would include his bow & arrows, his forbidden sword, among other tools... he would even use Agro for fast movement. A Tour de Force as one said long ago, but only one can be better than him on this list, despite this, Wanderhas fought enough powerful foes to make the cut at Numero DOS. Countfown before GOLD Which character will make it to NUMBER ONE? We'll find out in a JIF, for now, let's do a Recap before we get to Number ONE! 10: Charibasa, the ultimate Uberhero! 9: Vibri, The Electro spastic Vector Bunny 8: Romili Reloaded, the Elf/Biolith mix 7: Talk to the Hand, Haters, Raven of Gravity Rush 6: Aloy, the machine beast hunter 5: The (nameless) Hunter 4: The Kingdom Hearts 3 Sora BRONZE 3: (Please don't Insult...) CLOUD FUCKING STRIFE AND SILVER 2: Wander, killer of gods... 'GOLD 1' ... Ehehheh... Yeah, I'm just playing with you, I', Don't even like Crash! 'GOLD 1 (Cues Deftones- Diamond Eyes) But I'm NOT playing around about how damn awesome BlackRock Shooter is. Despite her failure on reviews of her game on PSP/PSVITA, she is seen by many Anime fans to be one of the best. Despite her franchise's school drama, and Shoujo Ai-like elements, it doesn't change how amazing such badass' really are! BlackRock would use her full arsenal to fight opponents, and she'd be very powerful, dealing energy blasts, breaking even hard metal, and just being straight out hot as well! If Reimu Hakurei had a rival, this would be it. Her arsenal, the foes she defeated, and that she even tore up her Video Game antithesis; WhiteRock Shooter, should be enough to put her at NUMBER ONE. This one's for you, SaikouTouhou! Epilogue Well, here we are, the end of P2. I dunno If I'll make aother even better sequel, so don't even try. With that said, thanks for reading, And I hope you knew something about Black Rock Shooter... Next Time I'll... just get back to my fights... Category:Blog posts